The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In computerized transactions, copies of paper documents may be required by one or more parties to the transaction. A user may use a scanner to scan a document into a computer-readable file that is uploaded to the computer as an image file. The user then selects the image file, manually associates the file with the transaction by saving the image file to a particular location or by identifying the particular location of the image file within the transaction.
In some instances, users may use two or more computers to perform various tasks. Some tasks, such as two-factor authentication, are performed using two or more devices that are associated with the same user. For example, when a user uses a first device to access an account, a message may be sent to a second device registered to the same user. The message may include a secret access code that can be entered by the user into the first device. The use of the second device to send the secret access code to the user is used to validate the identity of the user.